License To Spy
by Chameleon333
Summary: Cammie's back after winter break and this semester will bring more challenges than ever before. My version of GG4. Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all Rated T for violence thats bound to happen in a spy story
1. Preface

Preface

_Edited to add(this first paragraph will be in the beginning of every chap and additional stuff will follow): Hi guys, so I decided to get back to this story finally but first I'm going to edit and repost all my old chapters. It'll work something like this: I'm either going to delete my old story and repost or enter the edited version as a new story without deleting the old one. I'm not sure yet.__**(HAD TO DELETE THE OLD STORY SORRY!)**__ Anyways, so any new messages I have will be in italics and underlined like this and I'll keep the old A/N's (they'll be bolded). I don't plan to change much about the plot line (I'll let you know in the beginning of the chapter if I've changed anything major) but I feel like I need a fresh start and this is the way I plan to get it. Back when I started this story I didn't know where I was going with the plot line and I didn't really edit it at all and that was a mistake I intend to fix now._

_No big changes just different wordings and other small edits. Enjoy!_

I've spent almost all of my life breaking the rules. I've spent almost all of my life sneaking around. I've spent almost all of my life learning how to lie, learning how to pretend to be someone else, learning to spy. You would think that someone like me would then be able to develop a cover story and keep to it. Be able to sneak out and show a boy this cover story. Would be able to keep this boy oblivious to their true self. Would be able to have a somewhat normal relationship with that boy while staying under cover. But if that spy is me and that boy is Josh, then you would be wrong.

I have also spent all my life being taught how to detect lies. Being taught how to follow someone and get information on them. Being taught how to not get caught. You would think someone like me would keep their cool when boys from an unknown-until-then suspicious spy school invaded their all girl spy school. That they would do what they could to find out information about those boys without being caught. That they could be a honey-pot and develop a fake relationship with one of these boys. That they could do all that without getting real feeling for that aforementioned boy. But if that spy is me and that boy is Zach, then you would be wrong.

So now two extremely strange semesters at Gallagher have passed, and with them two boys have entered and left my life in extremely strange ways. Now as I enter another semester at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, I am ready for anything, because let's face it, a spy's life is never normal, it's usually anything but that.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- New Furnishing

As we drove up to the school a flood of memories from my last few semesters came to me. I was momentarily drowned by them, because really, I have had enough stories from this place to fill half the history books in our library, and our library is huge. I mean really huge, according to Liz there are more history books in there than anywhere in the country, and I have learned that Liz's statistics are usually right, especially when it comes to books. When I stepped out of the limo all I did was stare at the mansion in front of me.

"I've got some work to do before the welcome back dinner, so why don't you go set up your room. I hear Macey is back already." My mom said as she walked away from the limo. Let me mention that my mom is not only a spy but also the headmistress of the Gallagher Academy, so we are usually the first one's back from break. At least we used to be until Macey McHenry joined our school. Not being able to stand her parents any longer means she usually beats us back by a week.

As I started for the huge ornate doors to our school, I wondered when Bex and Liz would arrive so that the four of us could begin our next semester together, and hopefully, Bex and I would see Sublevel 2.

After I found Macey in the library we started on our way upstairs. On our way up Liz joined us having had just arrived. 9 seconds later Bex was by our side as well, and we made our way upstairs in step with each other. Everything felt just as it should until we arrived at our room and were shocked.

Let me tell you, being spies it takes someone extremely good to surprise us. By 'someone extremely good' I mean spies, good spies.

When we opened the door to our room there was nothing there. Well, if nothing is considered 4 sleeping bags, 4 uniforms, and 4 individual toiletry bags. Let me make this clear. Usually when we arrive our suitcases are already up here on our beds, with 3 new uniform sets each, and on our pillows are our other personal bags. Something was obviously wrong. While I was wondering why Macey didn't mention this to us, Bex asked her.

"Macey, what happened?"

"I don't know, I've been moved in for a week and everything was normal this morning."

I was still speechless, but Liz turned to interrogation mode, so that she could try and find the answer. For Liz everything has a definite answer, and even though she's been a spy for a while she still doesn't understand that that's not always true. In fact, in a spies life 2+2 almost never equals 4.

"Macey" Liz said "when was the last time you were in here?"

"I don't know, 10:00ish."

"No Macey, the exact time."

"I don't _know_, I don't have a clock in my head yet." Macey was referring to the 'clocks' we have been trained to keep in our heads. We could tell you the time down to the tenth of a second after our second semester in school. This was the beginning of Macey's third semester but with the boys here last semester classes got interrupted and no one had yet to teach her. I'd have to remember to do that sometime soon, but first things first; we had to solve this mystery.

"Guys relax" I said, attempting to reassure them as much as myself. "Macey is doing her best; she's as clueless as the rest of us. I'm sure there's some explanation. I'll just talk to my mom, I'm sure she can tell us what's going on."

"Okay" Bex instantly agreed glad to take some action. "Let's go."

"Dinner's going to start soon and my mom said she had some work to do. Let's head downstairs, and I'll talk to her later."

"I think Cam is right guys." Macey said, casting me a grateful look for stopping Liz from using illegal interrogation tactics (or maybe just body waxing) to get some answers. "Who knows, maybe they'll explain it all at dinner." With that she made her way to the door. With resigned looks, Liz and Bex followed.

On our way down to the dining hall I heard murmurs echoing my own thoughts. It turns out our room was not the only one that was 'refurnished' this year. I tried not to worry as I sat down next to my friends.

I turned to look where my mom was sitting at the head table. I couldn't read the look on her face as she glanced around the dining hall. When she stood and walked behind the podium the talking quieted to mummers and then silence.

"Women of Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" My mom asked starting the yearly speech.

We all stood together and said "We are the sisters of Gillian."

"Why do you come?" my mother asked.

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives." We finished sitting back down.

"Welcome back. I'm sure we will all have a great year, but before we start I have an important announcement."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Will My Life EVER be Normal?

_Edited to add(this first paragraph will be in the beginning of every chap and additional stuff will follow): Hi guys, so I decided to get back to this story finally but first I'm going to edit and repost all my old chapters. It'll work something like this: I'm either going to delete my old story and repost or enter the edited version as a new story without deleting the old one. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, so any new messages I have will be in italics and underlined like this and I'll keep the old A/N's (they'll be bolded). I don't plan to change much about the plot line (I'll let you know in the beginning of each chapter if I've made a major change) but I feel like I need a fresh start and this is the way I plan to get it. Back when I started this story I didn't know where I was going with the plot line and I didn't really edit it at all and that was a mistake I intend to fix now_

_No big plot changes but a lot of grammer changes, variation in sentence structure, and mistake fixes_

**A/N: Yes this is a short chapter but I like cliff hangers and suspense. Disclaimer- I do not own the Gallagher Girl books, the extremely amazing and sometimes loopy (really, have you read her blog) Ally Carter. I may mve this story, once I find where the Gallagher Girl books archive is(please let me know if you know where it is).**

Everyone was silent as we waited to hear the big announcement.

"Last semester, your teachers and I realized that there is only so much that we can teach you within these walls."

What was she saying? Murmurs rose through the hall.

"Is the school closing?"

"Are we going on a worldwide field mission?"

"Are we graduating to the CIA?"

"Quiet please" my mom said at a normal voice level. The hall was once again silent and she proceeded.

"We realize that you can miss out on a lot of opportunities normal teenagers get when you go to a school like this." She paused to look at us and then the staff. Mr. Soloman nodded for her to continue, so after a very deep breath she did. (I think everyone of us was on the edge of our seats in anticipation. You don't have to be a spy to know something big was coming).

"We have decided to transfer the Sublevel 2 class, as well as anyone who is taking Advanced Organic Chemistry, to Roseville High School for the semester."

Did she just say Roseville?

I was so shocked Bex had to nudge me three times, till I realized my mom had regained control over the loud hall and was talking again.

"The trustees of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and our comrades, have decided this would be a great opportunity for you. We will be participating in an exchange program, where some of our teenage students will get the chance to learn in a normal school atmosphere for 1 semester. Our brother school, The Blackthorne Institute for Boys, will also be participating in this unique program"

Did she just say Blackthorne?

**A/N: Don't you love suspense I will add the new chapter soon, but first I need to transfer it all from my journal to the computer (I spent an hour this weekend thinking I lost my journal, I was having a SPAZ!). **

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A Spy Can Only Handle So Much

_Edited to add(this first paragraph will be in the beginning of every chap and additional stuff will follow): Hi guys, so I decided to get back to this story finally but first I'm going to edit and repost all my old chapters. It'll work something like this: I'm either going to delete my old story and repost or enter the edited version as a new story without deleting the old one. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, so any new messages I have will be in italics and underlined like this and I'll keep the old A/N's (they'll be bolded). I don't plan to change much about the plot line (I'll let you know in the beginning of each chapter if I've made a major change) but I feel like I need a fresh start and this is the way I plan to get it. Back when I started this story I didn't know where I was going with the plot line and I didn't really edit it at all and that was a mistake I intend to fix now_

_1 change- a reviewer asked about why there were no beds in the rooms so I added that explanation in the beginning. Other than that just some small grammatical changes. So you don't have to re-read the whole chapter if you don't won't to but I would appreciate it you do if you could give me some feedback._

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I don't enjoy typing that much, but it's the only way to transfer my story from my notebook to the computer. I also don't have tons of time on my hands to type- stupid homework. I'll try to post the next Chap. sooner. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ally Carter's awesome characters or books, I just use them to make a story while waiting for her next book. **

"I am sure most of you noticed that your rooms are different. The things that you will need for the next day are there, and the rest of your things will be given to you once you have transferred. Your beds have been taken to your hosts' homes."

I turned to look at my friends. Bex had a smile on her face that made me sure she was thinking about a rematch. Liz looked like she was about to stand up in the middle of the hall, and have a spaz attack about not being prepared. Macey just looked confused as she caught my eye.

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm in Sublevel 1" was all she said.

I realized that would mean she would be left behind. I could see how this would make her sad, but confused?

"They took your bags, too." Bex stated, catching what I hadn't.

"Oh" was all I could respond with because my mom had sat down and food was being severed. Leaving me to spend the rest of dinner wondering how much one person could take before they cracked and if every girl's life was this complicated. As I looked around the dining hall though, and saw all the smiling faces I knew the answer to my second query. No, not even a **spy's** life was as complicated as mine.

"It won't be that bad" Bex said, hopelessly trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, maybe Zach isn't even taking Cove Ops this year" Liz offered. Part of me wanted to tell Liz that there pretty much **no** chance of that, but I also really wanted to believe she was right. I mean just Josh I could possibly handle. Just Zach, I could also most likely handle. But both of them at once? I know I'm a spy but I'm also a teenage girl.

Just then Mr. Soloman passed by and said something to Macey in Arabic.

Macey was just sitting there stunned muttering to herself that she must have misunderstood what he had said, but then Liz confirmed that Mr. Soloman really had say, "Welcome to Sublevel 2 Miss. McHenry."

**Summary of …um… shall we say… Life**

Operatives: Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton (hereafter referred to as "The Operatives")

The Operatives were all going to Roseville High. The school that the aforementioned NORMAL boy named Josh goes to. Not only that, but the other previously mentioned boy WHO'S A SPY named Zach, was most likely (ok definitely) going as well. The Operatives lives (mainly Cammie's) were about to get **so** much harder.

**A/N: This Chapter and the next few are kinda a bridge between the announcement and actually getting to Roseville. I know it's pretty short. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! I couldn't really do a summary of **_**Surveillance**_** cause well there was nothing to surveil. : I tried to make it authentic, so tell me what you think. By the way, Scrambled Eggs are REALLY good.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- At Least It Can't Get Any Worse…

_Edited to add(this first paragraph will be in the beginning of every chap and additional stuff will follow): Hi guys, so I decided to get back to this story finally but first I'm going to edit and repost all my old chapters. It'll work something like this: I'm either going to delete my old story and repost or enter the edited version as a new story without deleting the old one. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, so any new messages I have will be in italics and underlined like this and I'll keep the old A/N's (they'll be bolded). I don't plan to change much about the plot line (I'll let you know in the beginning of each chapter if I've made a major change) but I feel like I need a fresh start and this is the way I plan to get it. Back when I started this story I didn't know where I was going with the plot line and I didn't really edit it at all and that was a mistake I intend to fix now_

_Again no big changes but feel free to read and give GOOD feedback! Thanks ___

**A/N: Again, sorry for taking so long. I don't have a lot of time with homework and stuff to type. I really will try to post the next chapter sooner. Happy Thankgiving! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ally Carter's awesome characters or books, I just use them to make a story while waiting for her next book.**

After a sleepless few hours, I got up for a midnight walk. I automatically slipped down a secret passage. At the end of the corridor there was a window seat overlooking the grounds. As I sat there I thought about my past and possible futures.

"Hi" a voice called.

"Oh, hi Macey, I didn't hear you coming."

"Isn't that the point when sneaking around at night?"

"You pick up fast." I replied smiling a little.

"I still can't believe I'm moving up (or I guess it's down) to Sublevel 2. It wasn't exactly my studying objective."

I knew Macey was talking about how her parents believe she can't get good grades without cheating. Macey's resolve is to study hard and get perfect grades just to annoy Mr. and Mrs. Senator McHenry.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy about it" she continued. "Just …surprised, I guess."

"You earned it. You're good."

"Thanks."

We both fell silent and I went back to looking out the window.

"It won't be that bad you know" Macey said. "We'll be with you and it's only one semester."

I turned to look back at her.

"Thanks."

Macey smiled at me and I retuned the gesture.

"Besides" she added "after the last two semesters, anything else would just seem boring."

I laughed with her even though I kind of wished my life really could be boring. But we all know that's not happening.

As we walked back to our room, both Macey and I were silent.

I realized as I lay down (to try and get at least a little sleep) that Macey really is one of us, and I don't mean just a Gallagher Girl. She would always be a part of my life, just like Liz and Bex. I was glad she was coming to Roseville with us.

The next day started in a blur. I heard the buzz of anticipation of the coming day. I said goodbye to Liz as we made our way to CoveOps. We stood in front of the retina scanner one-by-one, waiting for it to confirm our class clearance. I'm pretty sure Macey was holding her breath until she was cleared. This must have been a big thing for her. I realized, as I thought back to Macey's reaction last night, that she was acting different. Macey is usually cocky and doesn't care a lot about anything in particular (besides fashion that is). I had a feeling that Macey has never really accomplished something this big before, and it would take her a little while to get used to.

At least one of our lives was going somewhere. Let me rephrase that. At least one of our lives was going somewhere that didn't come from a horrible past and almost no chance at a good future. Let me just say, at that moment, I really and truly, loathed Macey McHenry.

The elevator lowered us down to Sublevel 2 and I wondered what would face us with this year, seeing as we were leaving the first semester. I remembered back to the frosted glass and stainless steel tables of Sublevel 1. When the elevator doors opened, it looked exactly the same, except there were fewer desks, and for once, Joe Soloman was early.

**A/N: Like I said before, this Chapter and the next few are kinda a bridge between the announcement and actually getting to Roseville. I know Macey I s sort of out of character, but she'll be back to normal soon. Thanks for all the feedback. I would love to have a Beta (one that read the books, and knows what they're doing), please let me know if you're up to it. I think I already asked someone, but then I accidently deleted their response. I don't even remember who it was. If it's you reading this, then I would love to get in touch with you. Anyways, please PLEASE **_**PLEASE **_**review.**

**Thanks : ]**

_I do have a Beta now but if you would also like to help edit (and you check your e-mail often) PM me Also, I'm not an official Beta but if you need one I'd love to help (I always put others stories before my own which explains why I never update)_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- ...Or So I Thought

_Edited to add(this first paragraph will be in the beginning of every chap and additional stuff will follow): Hi guys, so I decided to get back to this story finally but first I'm going to edit and repost all my old chapters. It'll work something like this: I'm either going to delete my old story and repost or enter the edited version as a new story without deleting the old one. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, so any new messages I have will be in italics and underlined like this and I'll keep the old A/N's (they'll be bolded). I don't plan to change much about the plot line (I'll let you know in the beginning of each chapter if I've made a major change) but I feel like I need a fresh start and this is the way I plan to get it. Back when I started this story I didn't know where I was going with the plot line and I didn't really edit it at all and that was a mistake I intend to fix now_

_I just changed Josh's middle name from Adamson(no clue why I choose that in the first place) to Micah (I tried to go with something oldish and different like the other names in his family)._

**A/N: I did it! I got it typed and posted before (technically on)Thanksgiving! Yay Me! Please enjoy my hard work. Thanks to my Beta Jasper1006 for all of your help.**

Bex, Macey and I walked past him to slide into our seats. Mr. Solomon nodded at Macey, but his eyes stayed on me. When someone like Joe Solomon stares at you, you can't help but stare back. I wondered what he was thinking, but then the doors closed, everyone took their seats, and Mr. Solomon turned his gaze to the rest of the class.

"This semester will put all of your training to the test." Mr. Solomon spoke slowly and clearly. He looked all of us in the eye, one-by-one (I swear his gaze lingered on mine 1.3 seconds longer than anyone else's). "You will have to blend in at Roseville, while on your toughest mission yet." Oh great. It went from a 'normal school opportunity' to our 'toughest mission yet.' Mr. Solomon has one thing right; nothing will ever be tougher than this. I mean really, how could it get worse?

"Today, I will be giving you your cover stories." Mr. Solomon paused before continuing one of his most interesting lectures. "Your assignment is simple. Blend in. You will each be given a home where you will be guests for the next few months. 10 families in Roseville will be taking some of you in. You will have to interact with them and act normal. As you know, you will also be attending Roseville High School. Your job is to keep the school safe. We will be placing information in the school, and you will be our security system. The Blackthorne boys will be sharing this experience with you, and have a mission of their own. Together, you will have to complete your assignments without being discovered. Remember, blend in, and don't let _anyone_ know why you're really there."

While we soaked this in, Mr. Solomon grabbed a stack of evapo-paper.

"These are your homes for the next semester." He said, passing out the papers, which had names and addresses on them. "Many of you will be sharing this home with another your 'sisters' and/or Blackthorne Boys." He stopped when he got to my desk, with one paper left. "At the bottom of the page you will also find your part of this under-cover mission. Read them. Memorize them. Destroy them." Then he placed the paper in front of me.

Copy Courtesy of Cameron Morgan

Family- The Abrams

Father: Jacob Whitney Abrams, 47

Mother: Joan Ellen Abrams, 46

Son: Joshua Micah Abrams, 16

Daughter: Joy Marjorie Abrams, 10

Address- 601 North Bellis, Roseville, Virginia

Guests- Cameron Morgan, Codename Chameleon

Liz Sutton, Codename Bookworm

Zachary Goode, Codename Spion

Mission- Crack existing security protection at Roseville High School.

Help to implant new security system made by your co-spies.

Help monitor the new system by taking shifts.

Okay, I admit it, when I said my life couldn't get any worse, I was wrong. Because it . . . just . . . did. One thing was for sure, I had no trouble following Mr. Solomon's directions. I read it. I memorized it. Then, grateful that class had just ended, I ran up to my room and cried all over the evapo-paper, destroying it.

**A/N: Like I said before, this Chapter and the next few are kinda a bridge between the announcement and actually getting to Roseville. The names and other info. Above are all from the book except for Josh's middle name (Don't know why I chose Adamson but I did) and Zach's codename (spion = spy, in German) Thanks for all the feedback, please keep reviewing.**

**Thanks : ]**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Why Can't I Just Be Normal

_Edited to add(this first paragraph will be in the beginning of every chap and additional stuff will follow): Hi guys, so I decided to get back to this story finally but first I'm going to edit and repost all my old chapters. It'll work something like this: I'm either going to delete my old story and repost or enter the edited version as a new story without deleting the old one. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, so any new messages I have will be in italics and underlined like this and I'll keep the old A/N's (they'll be bolded). I don't plan to change much about the plot line (I'll let you know in the beginning of each chapter if I've made a major change) but I feel like I need a fresh start and this is the way I plan to get it. Back when I started this story I didn't know where I was going with the plot line and I didn't really edit it at all and that was a mistake I intend to fix now._

_Again no big changes but go ahead and read if you like ___

"Why can't I just be normal?" That seemed to be the question I was asking a lot lately. I knew the answer was right in front of me: the school I go to and life I live. But right now I had the feeling, I wasn't even a normal_ spy._

I was sitting in my mom's office having our weekly Sunday night dinner with her. Except it wasn't Sunday. It was Wednesday. Tomorrow we would be leaving, and I wouldn't be having dinner with her for a whole semester.

"I mean really. Everyone else is excited about this."

I was sitting on the leather couch in my mom's office, with her right beside me.

"You have reason to be…anxious." She said, rubbing my back. We both knew that word didn't cover the emotional war that was raging in my head. I don't think anyone could think of a word, not even Liz.

"Why me? Why couldn't it have been someone else Josh saw? Someone else who had to break up with him? Someone else's ex-boyfriend who is dating DeeDee? Someone else who met a spy better than her? Someone else that Zach played mind games with? Someone else that had to watch him leave with some questions answered and _so_ many not? Someone else who now, not only, has to go to school with Josh and Zach and complete a mission, but also LIVE with BOTH of them for a WHOLE SEMESTER?"

I could feel my mom still rubbing my back, but she didn't answer these questions, so I kept going.

"How come you're sending my class? How come you assigned me to _that_ house? How come you didn't warn me?"

My mom stopped rubbing my back and turned me to face her.

"Didn't you want to be normal a minute ago?" I knew the answer was yes, but I didn't answer, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Just because I'm your mother and the headmistress, doesn't mean I'm going to consider your preferences when planning an exchange program. I also don't change the housing assignments according to your social life. AND I don't tell you what's going to happen before I announce it to the whole school. I'm just trying to be fair."

I didn't respond. I wasn't supposed to. It has nothing to do with being a spy, to know when your mother has closed a subject.

We ate dinner discussing lighter topics. Well, if you consider Doritos and (burnt) Chef Bourdee' dinner. Afterwards, my mom hugged me goodbye and then pulled me back to look into her eyes.

"You'll be fine." She reassured me." I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." I replied, and gave my mom one more hug before leaving. I walked up to my room and slept on the floor one last time before waking up to a day that was sure to be full of surprises.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Introductions (to surprises)

_Edited to add(this first paragraph will be in the beginning of every chap and additional stuff will follow): Hi guys, so I decided to get back to this story finally but first I'm going to edit and repost all my old chapters. It'll work something like this: I'm either going to delete my old story and repost or enter the edited version as a new story without deleting the old one. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, so any new messages I have will be in italics and underlined like this and I'll keep the old A/N's (they'll be bolded). I don't plan to change much about the plot line (I'll let you know in the beginning of each chapter if I've made a major change) but I feel like I need a fresh start and this is the way I plan to get it. Back when I started this story I didn't know where I was going with the plot line and I didn't really edit it at all and that was a mistake I intend to fix now_

_So this chapter is the one that fanfiction always messed my words up on but maybe it'll work this time. If it doesn't and you want to know what it's supposed to say let me know in a review or PM and I'll send you it._

_Besides those few edits there isn't much else._

**A/n: Hey guys, I know this took forever but I have tons of good excuses (that happen to be true) including that my computer got a virus that pretty much attacked Microsoft word and powerpoint only. Anyways, here' s the next chapter! Enjoy : ]**

The Gallagher Academy vans pulled up in front of Roseville High. It was our first day of school…well of the normal variety that is. We had our backpacks filled with the required books, and our bags would be taken to our exchange homes. We were prepared (well as prepared as one could get).

"Good luck girls." Mr. Mosckowitz told us from the driver's seat (we were going to need it). "See you next semester."

With that, Anna Fetterman opened the car door as we said goodbye to our teacher, and we stepped out into a sea of people.

I was the last one out, and I went to join my friends, who were looking up at the school, taking it in.

Bex was in the middle of an argument with Tina.

"Tina, I don't know who your sources are, but I can assure you, they're false."

"Prove it!" Tina challenged.

"Tina, I have nothing _to_ prove. I'm telling you, my dad, , and our new Social Studies teacher were _not_ in a love triangle 20 years ago. It did _not_ end up so badly that my dad moved to England, because it did _not_ happen at all!" Bex exploded her face red. Against my better judgment, I cracked up. Soon Liz and Macey were laughing as hard as I was. I looked up at Bex (I was doubled over with laughter) and stopped laughing at once. Okay, maybe I let one more small chuckle escape, but that was it. I stood up straight and looked Tina straight in the eye.

"Bex's dad and Mr. Soloman are old friends, Tina. Bex's dad has lived in England his whole life, and, like most people here, our Social Studies teacher has lived here her whole life. I'm pretty sure your sources are wrong. Plus, according to my sources, Mrs. Vainson is about 65 years old, and I'm pretty sure that's too much of an age difference for Mr. Soloman."

I turned away from Tina, and Bex gave me a look of thanks. I heard Tina give a 'humph' and stomp away, which sent my friends and I into another round of hysterics. I knew that whatever happened this semester, it wouldn't be all that bad with my friends by my side.

"Welcome girls!" Mrs. Emerald said, ushering us into our first class of the day, English. "Now why don't you fill in the extra seats in the back."

As much of a warm welcome she was giving us, we weren't distracted from the ice cold stares of our new class mates. As we walked to the back of the room, where tons of posters and books were displayed, I could feel eyes on my back. We filed into the seats (me on the end next to Macey), and I took a second to wonder why there were 4 more seats next to mine. Then I realized: the Blackthorne Boys. Since we had arrived, I hadn't seen a single sign of them. I didn't get a chance to wonder where they were though, because Mrs. Emerald had just asked us all to stand and introduce ourselves.

"I'm Macey McHenry, and yes, my father is the senator." Macey may not really be a snooty spoiled rich girl, but she sure knew how to act like one. It was my turn to introduce (and probably embarrass) myself, when the door opened.

In walked 4 Blackthorne Boys.

**A/N: Its another cliffy but I will really try to get the next one out sooner. If you want to know when I plan on updating check my bio, I will update it frequently with my mini blog thing. oh and let me know in reviews if you would rather I**

**Update more frequently(fairly short chaps)**

**Make the chaps longer (updates less frequent)**

**Thanks to my beta Jasper1006 and reviewer Ria for helping me edit my chapters.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- And Yet Another Curve Ball

_Edited to add (this first paragraph will be in the beginning of every chap and additional stuff will follow): Hi guys, so I decided to get back to this story finally but first I'm going to edit and repost all my old chapters. It'll work something like this: I'm either going to delete my old story and repost or enter the edited version as a new story without deleting the old one. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, so any new messages I have will be in italics and underlined like this and I'll keep the old A/N's (they'll be bolded). I don't plan to change much about the plot line (I'll let you know in the beginning of each chapter if I've made a major change) but I feel like I need a fresh start and this is the way I plan to get it. Back when I started this story I didn't know where I was going with the plot line and I didn't really edit it at all and that was a mistake I intend to fix now_

And yes in the author's note bellow it's still messed up but if you read the note in the previous chapter you'll know what's going on. I changed the chapter title from Blackthorne Boy which sucked to And Yet Another Curve Ball which is kind of repetitive and I realize that Cammie has been having a lot of woo is me moments but it'll be better soon.

**PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THIS CHATER!**

**The good thing about being sick and stuck at home is that you type instead of go to school.  
The bad thing is you're still sick.  
oh well.  
Here are the next ****2 CHAPTERS**!**  
I feel so acomplished. and the first one is extra long : ]  
yayme!**

**Oh and thanks to midnightmoondance and Peace n Luv for being the ONLY ONES (out of like 25) to mention a mistake on the last chapter. **

**It said "'Bex's dad and are old friends, Tina. Bex's dad has lived in England his whole life, and, like most people here, our Social Studies teacher has lived here his whole life. I'm pretty sure your sources are wrong. Plus, according to my sources, is about 65 years old, and I'm pretty sure that's too much of an age difference for .'"**

**which makes no sense it should have said "Bex's dad and are old friends, Tina. Bex's dad has lived in England his whole life, and, like most people here, our Social Studies teacher has lived here her whole life. I'm pretty sure your sources are wrong. Plus, according to my sources, is about 65 years old, and I'm pretty sure that's too much of an age difference for ."**

**so if anyone finds something that doesn't make sense let me know and I will look at it. **

**I know this took forever to post but I have many reasons why, although i'm pretty sure u don't wwant to hear them so i wont say them.**

**so let me know what you think. I know zach and cammie are slightly out of character and there will be more romantic moments later. I'm talking to much now, this is not only my longest chapter but my longest Author's Note. So I will shut up now.  
thanks, chameleon333**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Ally Carter's work (obviously)**

**We left off with 4 Blackthorne Boys entering….**

**(Horrible title I know but I'm having Writer's Block)**

Apparently they didn't expect us to be there. At ALL. We obviously knew they were coming and were able to keep our composures (although I think I heard Tina squeal). But when the 4 boys walked in and saw us standing in the back of the room, their mouths dropped open.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to join us." Mrs. Emerald said. Grant was able to snap out of his trance long enough to hand her a pass. "Oh, I see, well there are four seats in the back there for y'all." She told them after reading the note.

That's when I realized that standing in the back of the group was Zach.

I thought back to the end of last semester, when Zach had kissed me in the foyer of Gallagher Academy. I started questioning, for what seemed like the millionth time, what it had meant, and how it would change our already confusing relationship.

They then started walking towards us, Zach staring at me like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. And, of course, he ended up in the seat next to mine.

"We were just having the girls introduce themselves. I believe we have one left, and then you boys can do the same." Mrs. Emerald was saying. I didn't really register what she said right away though, due to the fact that my heart was pounding in my throat. Zach eyed me and I realized that everyone was waiting.

"I'm Cammie Morgan" I squeaked and sank into my seat.

Zach smirked and introduced himself before sitting in his seat beside me.

A few minutes later, while Mrs. Emerald was explaining the first act of Romeo and Juliet, Zach passed me a note.

So we meet again, Gallagher Girl –Z

I take it you didn't know that we would. Did you Blackthorne Boy? ~C

Maybe –Z

Before I could respond, he sent me another note.

Did you? -Z

Maybe ~C

Soloman's starting to slack –Z

Or maybe I'm just a . . . what's the word? Oh yeah, a SPY. ~C

I was bluffing, about the whole figured it out by myself thing, but I'm pretty sure he believed me.

Blackthorne Boy's starting to slack. ~C

You Wish –Z

Just then DeeDee turned to wave at me. I hadn't noticed her before. Maybe I'm the one starting to slack. For the first time I surveyed the room, looking for familiar faces while I waved back to DeeDee. Apparently she was the only one I knew from Roseville in this class.

Oh look, it's the sugar plum fairy. –Z

Zach, DeeDee is nice. Don't be petty. ~C

Petty? –Z

We all know your dream is to wear pink dresses and wave a magic wand around all day. Don't try to deny it. ~C

You just keep thinking that Gallagher Girl. –Z

I will : ) ~C

Seeing Zach again wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. So far.

So what classes are you in? ~C

I'll tell you, if you tell me. –Z

I reached into my bag and pulled out my schedule. I stared at the white board as we traded papers under the desks.

Copy Courtesy of Cameron Ann Morgan

(With help from Elizabeth Sutton's camera watch)

Zachary Goode

Period 1: Honors English- Mrs. J. Emerald

Period 2: Honors Social Studies- Mrs. M. Vainson

Period 3: Science (Chemistry) - Mr. M. Takaki

Period 4: Gym- Mrs. C. Wilkins

Period 5: Lunch N/A

Period 6: Health- Mr. V. Millson

Period 7: Elected Language (German) - Frau K. Higel

Period 8: Math (Analysis) - Mr. C. Mac Douglas

Period 9: Elective (Computer Science) - Ms. T. Manniger

It was exactly the same as mine.

**Thank you for watching we will now return to your regular scheduled program.**

**Yes I know , that was completely random but who cares. Thanks to my Beta Jasper1006 and reviewer Kiara Gaena who have helped me edit this story.**

**I will be postong the next chapter(which is pretty short sadly)momentarily.**

**Now you can review, but please only do it if you have something other to say then the general- Awesome story! or UPDATE! if you want the chapters faster, you have to stop sending me reviews that just waste my time. Either give me some 'food for thought' (btw- that saying makes no sense) or don't review at all.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Another Schedule 

_Edited to add(this first paragraph will be in the beginning of every chap and additional stuff will follow): Hi guys, so I decided to get back to this story finally but first I'm going to edit and repost all my old chapters. It'll work something like this: I'm either going to delete my old story and repost or enter the edited version as a new story without deleting the old one. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, so any new messages I have will be in italics and underlined like this and I'll keep the old A/N's (they'll be bolded). I don't plan to change much about the plot line (I'll let you know in the beginning of each chapter if I've made a major change) but I feel like I need a fresh start and this is the way I plan to get it. Back when I started this story I didn't know where I was going with the plot line and I didn't really edit it at all and that was a mistake I intend to fix now_

_A few changes including course names_

**A/N:here's cahp 9. I am happy that I finally got these posted. So please read and review. : ]**

**(Yes another bad title, sorry)**

I should have expected it. I mean, except for our electives, all of the Gallagher Girls, besides the AOC class (their periods 3 and 4 were switched so they were in an advanced Science class) were the same.

I slipped the schedule back to Zach and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smirking.

What? ~C

How's Jimmy? –Z

How was that for avoiding my question?

First of all, it's JOSH. Second of all, I have no idea how he's doing because I haven't seen him since last semester when we were in Roseville. Third of all, stop changing the subject, and tell me what you were smirking about! ~C

I take it you didn't bother to find out his schedule. –Z

No, and you better be answering my question. ~C

Moments later, I felt something in my leg.

It was another schedule.

Copy Courtesy of Cameron Ann Morgan

(With help from Elizabeth Sutton's camera watch)

Josh Abrams

Period 1: Honors English- Mrs. J. Emerald

Period 2: Honors Social Studies- Mrs. M. Vainson

Period 3: Math (Calculus) - Mr. C. Mac Douglas

Period 4: Gym- Mrs. C. Wilkins

Period 5: Lunch N/A

Period 6: Health- Mr. V. Millson

Period 7: Elected Language (German) - Frau K. Higel

Period 8: Science (Chemistry) - Mr. M. Takaki

Period 9: Elective (Woodworking)- Mr. R. Commasskee

Oh great- I have 5 classes and Lunch with Josh. No wonder Zach was smirking, he's probably enjoying this. But wait…

Then where is he? ~C

Wha- Oh, right. He's in THIS class too. Can't believe I forgot. –Z

Enough with the sarcasm. ~C

You want me to tell you where he is? That's easy. Where every kid goes to get out of school: the dentist. – Z

You think you're so smart don't you?

Yes. Yes I do. In fact, I know something else you don't know. –Z

What? ~C

That. –Z

Just then the door opened.

In walked Josh Abrams.

**Yet another cliffy. sorry its so short. i will try to get the next chapter out within a few weeks.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- A Complicated Conversation

_Edited to add(this first paragraph will be in the beginning of every chap and additional stuff will follow): Hi guys, so I decided to get back to this story finally but first I'm going to edit and repost all my old chapters. It'll work something like this: I'm either going to delete my old story and repost or enter the edited version as a new story without deleting the old one. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, so any new messages I have will be in italics and underlined like this and I'll keep the old A/N's (they'll be bolded). I don't plan to change much about the plot line (I'll let you know in the beginning of each chapter if I've made a major change) but I feel like I need a fresh start and this is the way I plan to get it. Back when I started this story I didn't know where I was going with the plot line and I didn't really edit it at all and that was a mistake I intend to fix now_

_Just a few changes_

**A/N: Hi guys. I know I've been MIA lately but please don't attack me with virtual pitchforks. I have some good excuses LOL but seriously I was on crutches for 2 weeks and have had at least 6 long term projects in the last 3 weeks until now. I also had a bunch of play rehearsals and performances. I also spent yesterday helping my mom take wallpaper off the bathroom walls because I'm a nice daughter. Btw- steamers are REALLY HOT! And tend to drip REALLY HOT water on you.**

**It's Spring break now though so I have more time although I am kind of busy, I may be able to get another chapter out soon. **

**Also, don't forget the Gallagher Girl Spring Awards are coming up so vote for all of your favorite stories/authors. If you aren't sure how to do it feel free to PM me. Oh and the correction I made I think it was 2 chaps. back didn't work again. Apparently this site doesn't like my paragraph so if you want to know what it says Pm and I will let you know. Have a great Spring Break Guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ally Carter's stuff because I'm not ally Carter.**

**When we left off Josh had just entered.(oh and the title is literal so read slowly)**

Josh handed a note to Mrs. Emerald. As he made his way to his seat, his eyes regarded his new classmates but they seemed to skip over me, although he did manage to give Zach an evil eye. How he planned on ignoring me when I was going to be living in his house I didn't know. Oh well, his method works for me.

I take it Jimmy's not too happy to see me. –Z

Well, when you think about it, **JOSH** does have some reasons to resent you ~C

And what would they be? –Z

Well…1- You invade his school. 2- You invade his home. And 3- If you haven't noticed, you tend to act like an obnoxious, cocky, annoying, jerk. ~C

1- Not my choice. 2- WHAT¿ 3- it's my legend and I believe your missing #4. –Z

1- Not his choice either. 2- What do you mean 'what¿' ? 3- It's not your legend; you act that way all the time. 4- Which would be….. ~C

1- So that reason doesn't count 'cause neither of us had a choice. 2- What means what Cammie. I meant: What do you mean I'm invading his home? 3- Maybe I'm always under cover . I am a spy after all. 4- He resents me because he still has feelings for you. _You_ broke up with _him_, remember. -Z

1- He can still resent you for it 2- Didn't you know? Where did you think you were staying? Everyone has been assigned a home to stay in. You, Liz, and I are 'bunking' at Josh's house. Hah, I knew something he didn't. Now we were even for the whole thing with josh's schedule. 3- Nope. I'm pretty sure you're always a jerk 4- If he still likes me (which I highly doubt) why would he resent you? ~C

I watched him as he read the note. I saw his façade slip for a moment to reveal his surprise. I wonder where he thought we'd be living.

1- Whatever 2- WHAT¿ How did you know that? 3- You think I'm a jerk do you? Because, according to number 4, you really should be nicer to me. 4- He resents me because he wants to be with you. –Z

WHAT! Is he implying…..

This conversation is way too complicated. Skipping to number 4- um…. Care to clarify? ~C

What you can't keep up? Fine Gallagher Girl, skipping to 4- You'll have to wait until after class. –Z

My heart was pounding out of my chest and before I could think of any type of response (at least one that wasn't completely embarrassing) the bell rang. Here we go.

As I got up to leave I felt Zach slip past me. I picked up my book and out of it floated a piece of paper. Wow he's good. It was, you guessed it, another note.

Meet me by storage closet #3 during 5th period. -Z

**So sorry again that I took forever. I never used to be a procrastinator but lately I have been becoming one more and more. But seriously don't attack me, it's my b-day soon and I don't think it would be very fun to be dead on my b-day.**

**Thanks to my beta Jasper1006 and reviewer Kiara Gaena who have helped me edit this story.**

**Chameleon333**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Why Won't My Head Stop Spinning?

_Edited to add(this first paragraph will be in the beginning of every chap and additional stuff will follow): Hi guys, so I decided to get back to this story finally but first I'm going to edit and repost all my old chapters. It'll work something like this: I'm either going to delete my old story and repost or enter the edited version as a new story without deleting the old one. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, so any new messages I have will be in italics and underlined like this and I'll keep the old A/N's (they'll be bolded). I don't plan to change much about the plot line (I'll let you know in the beginning of each chapter if I've made a major change) but I feel like I need a fresh start and this is the way I plan to get it. Back when I started this story I didn't know where I was going with the plot line and I didn't really edit it at all and that was a mistake I intend to fix now_

_The first two paragraphs in the AN below sound a lot like my life now in fact for those who care ill edit in below my life now._

_Had to change Cam's outfit to this:_ _farfetch . (take out the space before .com) because the old one is no longer on the site._

_No real changes but I loved re-reading this chapter cause it made me feel like I might actually be an ok writer_

**A/N: I do believe it's time I updated don't you?**

**I know you guys are going to kill me but really have been busy the last few months, rarely on the computer unless for school or to check e-mail and stuff.**_(K well that's not true but keep reading)_** I also have writer's block but after reading Ally's last book (YAY IT WAS GREAT) I have decided to push through it and write no matter how horrible and fillery (if that's a word) it is. **_(I LOVED GG4! FINALLY SOME ANSWERS!)_

**I also just got back from vacation in Virginia beach, VA (and instead of the normal t-shirt for a souvenir I came home with 73 bug bites) **_(No bug bites this time but I took over 200 pics) _**and on July 18****th**_(24__th__)_** I will be flying to England to visit family for 3 ½ weeks. In the mean time I will be writing poolside as often as possible and typing when I get home and in the morning before I leave to said pool. Hopefully I will be able to get a lot of chapters out this summer. **_(I'm editing more than writing at this point but almost done!)_

**Additionally, my friend and I have this thing where we write a story well more of a dialogue by e-mailing back and forth. The main idea is that we Spam and FranFran take 'book tours' and travel into our favorite books. I have recently decided to post these on FanFiction and we are starting with Gallagher Girls. Please read and tell us if you like the idea (it is under crossover Gallagher girls and harry potter). Also you can vote in my poll on my page about which book we should go to next. Oh and the aforementioned FranFran has recently rewritten a story that she has shown me and decided to post it on FanFiction under crossover between Gallagher Girls and Twilight. It is called between the odds and is great. **_(FranFran now has a few more stories and we are working on the book tours again) _

**Disclaimer: I (very sadly) do not own any of these amazing characters. They belong to the amazing ally carter who's series has made it onto the NEW **_(Did I suddenly stop using caps?) _**York Times Bestsellers Series list!**

**Ok so back to the story…um I believe Zach just slipped Cammie a note to meet him by storage room 3 during 5th period and then left so here…. We… go…..**

"Oh My Gosh!" Liz exclaimed while looking over Macy's shoulder.

"Oh and here is another note he slipped in my book before leaving." I said handing it over to Macy. The four of us were in the girl's bathroom before 2nd period. The door was secured with one of Macy's headbands.

"OH MY GOSH! Cammie! This must mean he likes you…. right Macy?" Liz looked to her for reassurance.

"I have to say this looks promising. It sounds like he plans on telling you something important."

"Oh just great. Why does he do this to me?"

"What do you mean Cam?" Liz asked, obviously confused.

"Ugh!" I screamed, walking over and slamming my hands on the sink's counter. I didn't dare look in the mirror that hung over it. "I mean the way he plays with my head. Like last year. He followed me around, teased me, left me during a Code Black, ignored me, asked me out, and then kissed me right before leaving for Blackthorne. It's like he's trying to make my head explode!"

"Well there's only one way to find out what he's trying to do." Macy calmly said.

I turned around and saw Macy with a look in her eyes that told me she was thinking about clothes. I looked at Liz and could almost see the gears in her head turning, as she thought about gadgets. Then I turned Bex who had been quiet this whole time. I saw the expression on her face and knew I should worry, because the last time I had seen it she had turned to me and said "rematch".

"NO! No no no no no! I know what you guys are thinking and I am not going to treat the meeting like a mission."

"But Cam, you're a spy. Your whole life is a mission." Bex stated.

"Well in some ways, yeah, it is, but I really don't want to go meet Zach with a comms unit in my ear and gadgets hidden everywhere."

"Think of it this way Cammie, if you get stuck Macy will be able to tell you what to do, and I'll be putting everything Zach says in the Boy- to- English translator." Liz was very excited.

"And," Macy said "We'll think of a way to get out of 4th period to get you ready."

"Guys, I'm not skipping class for this."

"Come on Cam. It's only gym. They can't teach us anything we don't already know. Plus, you don't want to be all sweaty for your big meeting, do you?" Bex persuaded.

"First of all, it's not a 'big meeting'-"

"What!" Liz interjected "Of course-"

"And secondly, I don't know why I'm even bothering to fight you guys, because it's 3 on 1 and you don't fight fair."

"Of course we don't fight fair. We're Gallagher Girls." Bex retorted.

And that is how I ended up being pushed out of the girl's bathroom ten minutes into lunch. I was wearing entirely too much makeup for a normal school day. Macey had forced me into a flowy summer dress with criss-crossed ties and many shades of blue (because of the school dress code I was wearing a thick strapped white tank underneath). Now where Macey had gotten these clothes from, I didn't want to know. Bex pulled my hair out of its high ponytail, so that it flowed past my shoulders (plus it hid the comms unit in my ear).

As I walked down the hallway I remembered the time last year when I had had a 'study date' with Zach. I was really only doing it because we needed to get information on the boys. Or so I thought. The main thing I remember though, is that after all their coaching the last piece of advice Macy gave me was 'Be yourself.' Ever since then I have realized that it's harder than it sounds. So I took a deep breath and tried to be the one cover legend I hadn't yet mastered, because it wasn't about putting on a mask it was about taking one, well, many masks and facades _off_.

**A/N: and I know u guys r gonna kill me but I PROMISE that the next chapter will be FULL of Zach. Now I need to go put more cream on my legs and try not to scratch them. I swear I look like I have the chicken pox. Oh and cammie's outfit is on my profile just scroll down to the last 'blog' and click the links.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- A 'Big Meeting' in a Small Closet

_Edited to add(this first paragraph will be in the beginning of every chap and additional stuff will follow): Hi guys, so I decided to get back to this story finally but first I'm going to edit and repost all my old chapters. It'll work something like this: I'm either going to delete my old story and repost or enter the edited version as a new story without deleting the old one. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, so any new messages I have will be in italics and underlined like this and I'll keep the old A/N's (they'll be bolded). I don't plan to change much about the plot line (I'll let you know in the beginning of each chapter if I've made a major change) but I feel like I need a fresh start and this is the way I plan to get it. Back when I started this story I didn't know where I was going with the plot line and I didn't really edit it at all and that was a mistake I intend to fix now_

_ONE BIG CHANGE! THE LAST SENTENCE (THE NOTE ZACH GAVE CAM) IS CHANGED CAUSE I RFEALIZED WHAT I WROTE BEFORE AND THE REASON I WROTE IT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE. Sorry to all of those who liked it better before_

**A/N: I'M BBBBAAAACCCCKKKK! *Shields self from virtual things thrown for really angry readers.***

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long. Summer went quicker than I thought and I am suffering from MAJOR writer's block. **

**UPDATES(excuses):**

**Summer went quicker than I thought and I am suffering from MAJOR writer's block. **

**Plus, since I last posted I got contact dermatitis from the cream I put on my 88 bug bites so my legs were really itchy**

**I spent an amazing 3 weeks and 2 days in England **

**When I got back I had 2 weeks to prepare for school, had a bunch of friends who live far away visit, went to multiple yearly checkups(yes it is one word), and spent as much time at the pool as possible.**

**So anyways I am extremely sorry for not updating and that this chapter is fairly short (I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK).**

**By the way, I am not an 'official beta' but if anyone wants help with their story I am WAY quicker and more efficient when it comes to other people's writing. I usually check my e-mail and read updated fanfic's before writing my own. Mayb that's what takes me so long to finish chapter's….**

**Oh and lauren miracle(amazing writer) wrote this on her blog:**

**HEY! Who lives in Atlanta or nearby, hmmm? Come hang with Ally Carter and me on **

**Saturday, Sept. 5, at 4:00pm and the Barnes & Noble in Alpharetta (7660 North **

**Point Parkway). I'm so psyched to get to do a book thing with ALLY! ;)**

**That's all… I think so… cam's on her way to meet Zach and here….we….go!**

I approached storage closet #3, but Zach was nowhere in sight. And I thought I was late. Just then a hand covered my mouth while another grabbed my wrists and pulled me backwards. I attempted to stomp on my captor's foot and received a chuckle in reply. I was pulled in to the storage closet where it was pitch black.

"Hi Macey, Bex, and Liz." Zach whispered into my ear. The one with the comms unit. "You may want to hide your bugs a little better next time. Bye!" And with that, he took the hand covering my mouth and turned off the unit in my ear.

Silence.

Zach seemed unaware of the fact that he still held my wrists behind my back, but I didn't pull out of his grasp yet.

If you've ever experienced 'cave darkness' where you can't see your own hand in front of your face, then you know what it was like in that closet.

The silence was starting to bother me, so I slowly slid out of Zach's grasp and turned around to face him. Not that I could see his face.

I took a deep breath, and before I could chicken out, I broke the silence.

"So…" Okay, so I did chicken out. Let's try this again. "So, are you going to tell me why Josh is jealous?"

"Josh is jealous…" Zach whispered in my ear. Wow, I didn't realize how close he was. I could feel his breath hot on my skin. His body was about an inch from mine. "Because he wishes he could do this."

And then he kissed me. It was slow, and sweet, and very very short.

I thought back to the last (and only other) time Zach had kissed me. The situations could not have been completely different and yet, I still had the feeling that again, he was saying goodbye.

As he pulled back, I thought that maybe this time I would be able to get the answers to all –or at least some- of my questions.

But then he left.

As the door clicked shut behind Zach, I reached up and tuned on the light so I could read the note in my hand.

See you at Jimmy's –Z

_I FINISHED! Editing that is… stay tuned for new chapters__!_

**A/N: And I'm sorry too. I know this was extremely short and probably not worth the wait.**

**Please give WELL THOUGHT OUT AND SINCERE reviews. And any help you can give for my writer's block is also appreciated.**

**School has started and I am not going to tell you that the next chapter is going to come out sooner cause I really don't know. But I really HOPE it will**

**Thanks to all u amazing readers and of course my brand new beta littlemissvanessa – Chameleon333**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Seni- Spy Ditch Day?

A/N: I'm BACK!

Summer's over (sadly) and now for the first time im not busy so I can write this story except for now there's school so im gonna be busy again 

Anyways im really not sure what im about to write but hopefully it'll just flow…I guess we'll see.

HERE…..WE….GOOOOOOOOOOO

Apparently when Zach said "see you at Jimmy's" he meant "The next time I'll see you will be at Jim- I mean Josh's". Apparently Blackthorne Boy decided to cut school on his first day.

The rest of the day went by with little excitement. That is, after the girls interrogated me during the rest of lunch. They were excited. Me? Not so much. I was still confused as to what actually happened in the supply closet.

Josh still continued to ignore me although he did a double take when he realized Zach had disappeared. At the end of the day though, Josh finally broke his silence and came up to me and my friends outside of school.

"Um, hey Cam." He was obviously really nervous and looked as awkward as I felt.

"Oh hi Josh!" I'm a good actress.

"So, um, I guess you're staying at my house."

"Yeah. Me and Liz and Zach."

"Right. So I just wanted to let you know that we're bus number 63."

"Thanks."

He didn't leave.

"Is there something else you wanted to say Josh?" Why wasn't he leaving? My friends were pretending to talk around right behind us but I knew there were using their spy training to listen to this absolutely awkward conversation.

"Um, yeah." He still just stood there. I was about to question him again when he finally blurted out what was bugging him. "Are you and Zach dating?"

Oh. "Honestly Josh. I don't know. But I also don't think it's really any of your business or concern whether or not we are. So if you have anything else you want to say please do so and then get on the bus so this conversation can be over." Ok I know that sounded harsh but really I just wanted him to leave.

"Oh I'm sorry Cam, I…I… I just… I don't know. Can we just pretend this conversation never happened?"

"Absolutely." And with that I turned back to my friends. But he still wasn't gone.

"Um Cam."

"Yes Josh?"

"Do you happen to know where Zach is?" Ok don't get me wrong Josh is a great guy. He's super sweet and I never wanted to give him up but I know I had to and because we can't be together I don't want to get any closer to him. He could tell I was getting annoyed and hurried to explain. "Just because I wanted to tell him the bus number."

"Oh. No sorry I haven't seen him since lunch. I think he planned on walking to your house."

"Oh ok. Wait. How does he know how to get there?" Oh Josh. Always the one to pick up on the oddities.

"I have no clue Josh but it's not that big of a town. I'm sure he'll find his way. Anyways we should all get on the bus because it looks like they're about to leave."

"Right. Ok follow me." And with that we all followed Josh onto the bus for the five minute trip home. I probably could've run there faster because of all the stops we made.

A/N: I know that was short but it's better than nothing. The first 5 people to review with LONG CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS (you can give suggestions, tell me things I messed up on, ideas for the next chapter or story in general, a random comment, anything besides the plain "Update soon!") will get a sort of deleted scene (a few paragraphs I had origionally planned on writing in this chapter that went with the old note- I'm sorry instead of see you at Jimmy's.)

So please review!

Hoped you enjoyed that chapter!

~Chameleon333


End file.
